


The darkness is my home but I can still bring light

by Faeniel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Daughter of Persephone, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel
Summary: !! (Reader insert) !!As a daughter of Persephone life is never easy. Changes in weather feel like they are raging inside of me. And I can feel the thunderstorm coming from the East, I can feel the change in air pressure slowly spreading throughout in my body.Translation from German





	The darkness is my home but I can still bring light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Dunkelheit ist meine Heimat und doch kann ich ihr Licht bringen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920484) by [Faeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel). 



> Meeh so I'm finally translating a cute little ff of mine I have lying around since forever.  
> Excuse my horrible English skills, if anyone wants to try and make sth bigger out of this... go ahead! ^^  
> If anyone wants to go over this and correct my mistakes... go ahead as well !

Slowly I'm sinking towards the ground, my legs just won't carry me anymore.

I can feel the cool grass, can feel the fragile rays of sunlight on my skin.

But at the same time I don't sense anything. It's unrealistic. Like looking through the glass of a snow globe, seeing the snowstorm inside without experiencing it. And if I only shake hard enough or be careless it would break.

It feels like I'm behind a thick wall. Pitiless and invincible.

 

The sky's burning, the grass dying.

The headache nearly kills me. 

It is never easy as a daughter of Persephone.

Changes in climate or weather feel like they are raging inside of me.. I can feel the thunderstorm drawing closer from East. I can sense the tension, the change in air pressure overwhelming my body.  
The psychic pain and torture Demeter feels when thinking about her precious daughter being with Hades... they have to feel exactly like that.   
The two sides of my mother, sometimes it feel like they are tearing me apart.

I'm burying my finger nails in the soft ground, crouching in the grass, wanting to scream.   
My white dress with those pretty pastel flowers is now stained with greenish patches, soil is sticking to my black combat boots.

Slowly I'm forcing myself back up. I'm not someone defeated easily, I try to tell myself.  
Every halfblood has to live with their special gift. Or curse.

“(y/n), you're ready to go?”, Travis' voice gets almost completely swallowed by the deafening noise of rushing blood in my ears.   
“Sure”, quickly I run my fingers through my (y/h/c) hair and sloppily wipe my mud-stained hands off. My skin is unattractively pale, just like it always is.

There are two souls living inside of me. The cheerful goddess of spring and the queen of the underworld. They are so different, always fighting and still fitting together seemlessly. They make me unpredictable and moody. But they allow me to grow plants and let them die. 

The darkness is my home but I can still bring light.

Carefully slow I turn away from the thunderstorm that made me stumble and pushed me to the ground so suddenly. It still is miles away but I can sense it with every fiber of my being. I can already feel the heavy rain, hear the shallow echo of the thunder.

It is April, the weather is going crazy, so why shouldn't I as well?

With the most confident smile I snatch my motorcycle helmet off the ground and make my way towards the pitch-black motorcycle.

“You're okay?”, Connor worries way too much, “ I already expected you to crash, regarding how much you were staggering. You probably shouldn't be riding a motorcycle while the weather is so...”  
“Shut up and let's go, idiot”  
I cut him short by shifting into the first gear and taking off with squeaking wheels.

 

My pretty dress blowing in the wind on our way back to Camp Halfblood.  
Yes, we aren't allowed to leave the safe border, so what?!  
As long as Chiron and Mr D don't catch us, everything's alright.

Anyway there is this delicious cupcake recipe I have to try out.


End file.
